Tough Question
by Ivgie Sole
Summary: Something from Takeru's past won't let him and Hikari be together. Pretty sad, eh?


Konichi-wa, ppl! I'm back with another sad, sick song fic. It's Takari, and, unlike in "Lost in the rain", this time TK stays alive, but it doesn't mean happy end. Anyway, this fic is based on Pink's "Family portrait". I don't own any of her lyrics, neither do I own Digimon. There. Happy now, Mr. Saban? Lol. Btw, while I'm on it, Pink is hot!^^ Okay, I'm cutting the crap. Read and enjoy. And of course, any reviews are welcomed. God bless!  
  
TOUGH QUESTION (Gee, the name's kinda dumb, but it's 3:30 am and I've been up all night, writing this fic, so I'm wasted. Sorry. Couldn't think of anything better.)  
  
"Thanks, TK. It was the best night I've spent in years", Hikari whispered, then cuddled to her boyfriend and embraced him with warm, loving hug. Takeru smiled with his calm, soft smile, linking his hands on her waist.. "It's me who has to thank you, Kari. The pleasure was all mine." It was Hikari's 22 birthday, and they spent it together, first catching tan on one of Odaiba's many beaches, going to see a movie, and then to amusement park. Their last stop was a five-star French restaurant, where Takeru presented the girl with a pair of golden ear-rings with diamonds and a matching necklace. At only 23 years of age himself, he was already quite a big name in Japanese literature society, so he could afford such a luxurious gift. It was almost midnight when he returned Hikari home and now they were standing near his car, saying goodbye. Hikari reached out and touched Takeru's lips with her. For next couple of minutes they stood, kissing passionately, before she broke the kiss and took a deep breath. "TK," she sad softly, looking him in the eyes. "I. I actually was waiting for you to make the first move, but never mind. You are the greatest thing that have ever happened to me and I love you, love you so much." He removed a lock of hair from her forehead and waited in silence, still smiling. "We've been together for more then ten years," Hikari continued. "And now, I am asking you to take me as your wife. Will you marry me, TK?" The young man's eyes widened, as he released the hold of his hands around her waist and stepped back.  
  
* * * Mommy, please stop crying, I can't stand the sound Your pain is painful and it's tearing me down I hear the glass breaking as I sit up in my bed I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said  
  
Mom and Dad were fighting again, just like a day before, or a week before, or a month before. When he or Yamato would try to calm them down and make them stop, they'd assure the boys everything's OK and they were just "talking". "Talking" meant lots of yelling and insults, thrown freely by both sides. Most of those "talking sessions" used to end with Mom's tears and sometimes Dad would snap and get physical, like grabbing a plate from the table (kitchen was their usual "battlefield") and smashing it against the floor. Takeru was not sure what was worse, though - such "talking" or days when their parents would not exchange a single word with each other, days when the silence in the apartment was grim and menacing and tension could be felt in the air.  
  
You fight about money, bout me and my brother And this I come home to, this is my shelter It ain't easy growing up in World War III Never knowing what love could be, you'll see I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family  
  
The angry voices from the kitchen could be heard through the door of the boys' room. 7-years old Takeru was trying desperately to ignore them and concentrate on a comic book he was reading. Trying to read, at least. His eyes traveled from the colorful pictures, in which Godziro was marching through Tokyo, destroying everything on his path, to the door to Yamato, who was sitting on the floor Indian-style with his back to his younger sibling, playing some video game on Play Station.  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave  
  
The yells were getting louder by minute. ". and I hope you're grown up enough to understand it, Masaharu! We can not allow ourselves to buy it, not at this time!" "Ooooh, damn it, woman, you're just like your bitch mother! Crying over every fucking yen! How do you think I'll be able to give you rides to your office every morning when we'll have no car, all thanks to your greedy nature? ! Gotta buy a new carburetor and you." "Don't you dare to talk about my mother like this! You seem to love your precious car more than me and the boys! You selfish bastard!" "Who are you calling bastard, slut?!" "Matt.", Takeru called quietly, feeling tears starting to form in his eyes. " Not now, pup," Yamato waved him away. "Can't you see I'm busy?" Takeru gulped the sob down. "You are not really playing that game, are you, Matt? You're just pretending, like me. You're trying to act like nothing is happening." The control pad fell from the boy's hands as he slowly turned around and Takeru saw something that he was never expecting to see in his cool, confident and strong brother's eyes. He saw pain and sorrow.  
  
Daddy please stop yelling, I can't stand the sound Make mama stop crying, cause I need you around My mama she loves you, no matter what she says, it's true I know that she hurts you, but remember I love you, too  
  
Takeru's voice was a bitter whisper. "Why do they always fight, Matt? Don't Mom and Dad love each other anymore?" Yamato just stared at him, then sighed and shook his head sadly. "I think no, pup." "Then why did they marry each other? Why people marry and have kids if in the end they stop loving each other and only fight?" The kid was not weeping aloud, he just spoke in quiet, trembling voice, as tears were slowly slipping down his cheeks.  
  
I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have no choice, no way It ain't easy growing up in World War III Never knowing what love could be, well I've seen I don't want love to destroy me like it did my family  
  
"I hate you! You hear me? I hate you, you stinking pig !!!", came a hysterical scream from the outside.. Yamato cursed. He glanced at the door, at his little brother and the rushed out of the room. "Mom! Dad! Stop it! Stop fighting, damn it!!!", Takeru heard his angry cry.  
  
He slowly got from the bed he was sitting on and walked to the kitchen.  
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family? I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything Can we work it out? Can we be a family? I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave  
  
Their parents were standing nose to nose in the middle of the kitchen, both red with anger, still screaming at each other and totally ignoring Yamato, who yelled, "You scary TK to tears with those "talking sessions" of yours, can't you see? He's only 7, he doesn't need to listen to your quarrels!.. Hey, you hear me?! Stop it now!" Still getting no reaction, he grabbed his father by the elbow. Without even bothering to look his way, Mr. Ishida shook the boy off. The push itself was not hard, but Yamato tripped over a chair's leg and collapsed, back of his head smashing into the fridge. "Matt!!!"  
  
In our family portrait, we look pretty happy naturally Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes I don't wanna have to split the holidays I don't want two addresses I don't want a step-brother anyway And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name  
  
Takeru ran over to his brother and crouched near him. Seconds later, he was joined by both their mother and father. "Matt! Are you OK? Matt! Wake up! Wake up, please!" he pleaded, weeping. Yamato groaned, then blinked a few times, shaking his head. "Oh. I'm fine, don't worry, pup. What happened?.." Dad touched his forehead. "Matt, oh, I am so sorry, I didn't." "Get your hands off him!!!" shrieked Mrs. Ishida, pushing her husband's hand away and cuddling Yamato close. "Look what you've done, you idiot! You nearly killed him!" The big man stood up, looking both guilty and shocked, shaking his head, "But I didn't mean to. I really didn't! You think I could." "Get out of here!!! Get out of here, I don't want to see you anymore!!! Get out, or I will call police and tell them you tried to kill your own son!!!" Dad stared at Mom, cursed her furiously and stormed out of the kitchen and into the hall, where he ripped his jacket off the rack and started to put it on.  
  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy We look pretty normal, let's go back to that In our family portrait we look pretty happy Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally  
  
"Dad, no.", Yamato whispered, trying to get on his feet, but could not, since he was still woozy. "Daddy, no, please stay!", echoed Takeru. Sobbing, he ran to his father and secured him in a hug. But he was not listening. Pulling away from the kid's hands, he headed to the door.  
  
Daddy don't leave Daddy don't leave Daddy don't leave Turn around please Remember that the night you left you took my shining star? Daddy don't leave Daddy don't leave Daddy don't leave Don't leave us here alone  
  
"Daddy, please, Daddy!!! Don't go! Don't go, Daaaadyyyyy!!.."  
  
Takeru dropped on his knees, crying aloud, choking on his own tears. He didn't even feel his mother's arms hug him by the shoulders in soft but strong grip and lead him away. He only heard the door slamming, and a loud steps thumping down the stairs. "Daddy, please."  
  
Mom will be nicer I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right I'll be your little boy forever I'll go to sleep at night  
  
A week later their parents divorced and Yamato moved to live with their father. *** "Will you marry me, TK?". Takeru withdrew and took a few steps back. The girl held her breath. He gave her a long, strange glance. "No, Kari.". He approached her again, put his hands on Hikari's shoulders and kissed the tears dropping her eyes and slipping down her gentle skin. "I'm sorry," whispered Takeru. After saying this he turned around and walked to his "Ferrari". In a few seconds the car pulled off, leaving the girl standing alone on the dark street.  
  
The End. 


End file.
